<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What is Lost can Never be Saved by Witchcraftandwine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233287">What is Lost can Never be Saved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchcraftandwine/pseuds/Witchcraftandwine'>Witchcraftandwine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1927 Louisiana, Human AU, Is this worth continuing?, Multi, Redemption, but there will be cute fluff, cause i'm a sucker for fluff, divine intervention, it's still Alastor so it's gonna get fucking dark, shameless self indulgence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchcraftandwine/pseuds/Witchcraftandwine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie wasn't sure what drove her to leave her home of a lifetime and settle in New Orleans, Louisiana but Charlie knew that what ever it was, was the most important thing she would ever do in her life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor &amp; Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once upon a time, in a realm close to our own, two beings of unimaginable beauty became rulers of a land of cruelty.  Once beloved, the two were cast out when they found their roles left them wanting.  As punishment their kingdom became a world of darkness.  A place where all the worst would go and relive their sins again and again, never to find peace or forgiveness for their crimes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In this cursed land the queen bore a child, a girl who seemed to hold in her tiny heart all the remaining love and goodness her parents had thought long lost.  This good and kind child grew watching with growing sadness the devastation brought down from above.  The people, her people, unable to escape trapped in the cycle of repeated crimes.  Determined to change the way things were she set out to help guide those who sought it, a chance at redemption.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her goodness caught the attention of a divine being.  Stunned by her determination and goodness the divine being spoke to the princess</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'</span>
  <em>
    <span>I have seen your goodness, and know it is your honest nature.  In respect of your efforts I shall give you one chance</span>
  </em>
  <span>.'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Such offering could bring amusement to the divine being who had addressed her, the fascination, would she succeed or fail, would she follow a clear cut path or bring forth a surprise?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'</span>
  <em>
    <span>I shall send you to a time and world different from now with a single task.  If you can guide an impossible soul to consider changing and want redemption then I shall allow all of those in your realm, past and future, a chance to be truly redeemed.</span>
  </em>
  <span>' the Divine explained, it seemed such a simple task  she knew it would not be however, but such an offer was beyond anything she had ever thought to hope for.  If she could do this then the people she loved could really try and make themselves better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do it.” she said firmly, noticing the faint smile quirking lips of the Divine.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Be aware I will not do anything to help or hinder your progress, you must do this in your own way, fail or succeed on your own merit, I shall watch but never shall I interfere, is this understood?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ the being questioned, again the princess nodded hands shaking fear and elation warring inside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand, Even so, still I wish to do this please.” she said minding her most formal manners before the all powerful being.  As expected the changing of time and space was little effort for the being who had offered her this chance but as the world around her shifted and changed the being smiled once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I think, to entertain myself however I will-</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte woke slowly groaning softly as she touched her forehead, she hadn’t slept well but whatever dreams that might have bothered her were already only dredges in her mind.  Sitting up she rubbed at her eyes and glanced around taking in the room.  She wasn’t sure what had prompted her to make this move to Louisiana.  Admittedly there had been nothing keeping her in Manhattan, she had no family and while she’d had plenty of friends something had always struck as being off.  She’d simply known she wasn’t where she needed to be.  It had come to her in a flash while perusing a newspaper.  It had been an innocuous little article on page 3, under a article about the growing uncertainty of the stock market, a list of the top five states to buy housing.  Louisiana had been listed.  That had brought to mind mysterious and beautiful Bayous, the fun colors of Mardi Gras, cities steeped in a heavy and deep history.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The more she had thought about it the more she’d realised that was where she wanted to be.  She had enough money from her job and the boarding house she lived in with several other unmarried women didn’t have any contractual demands to be met.  So in a spur of the moment decision she had packed her things, handed in her resignation and relocated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It helped she didn’t own much,  she sold what little furniture she had to the boarding house to be kept for whoever needed it, padding out her travel costs a bit.  Now here she was in a little hotel on the edge of New Orleans. She glanced at the small watch on the bedside table… three in the morning with no job, no home and no idea where to go, only the firm knowledge that this was where she had to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrapping the threadbare blanket around her shoulder Charlie swung her legs over the edge of the bed and made her way to the window looking out on the city she had chosen to be her home.  She was nervous.  While her ties back in New York hadn’t been strong there had still been something there.  She had nothing here.  In these quiet dark moments she let her uncertainty and fear take hold, resting a hand on the glass of the window she shivered, what was she doing here? Following some strange feeling that this was where she needed to be?  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What in god's name could she do?  What was she looking for here? Had she just made the biggest mistake of her life?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let out a long breath resting her forehead against the cool glass breathing in and out slowly to settle her mind and racing heart.  She needed to have faith in her decisions whatever she had dreamed of had brought on this fear.  But she had never let anything stop her, not even the voices of reason of those who called themselves her friends.  If they couldn’t dissuade her, some vague recollection of a dream wouldn’t either.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huffing out a breath she pulled herself straight and focused on what was beyond the glass holding the blanket tightly.  No she wouldn’t let herself be overcome.  She was here for a reason, she just knew it even if the reason wasn’t clear to her yet she would find it.  Tomorrow she would find a boarding house and a job she had enough money to cover expenses for a couple weeks if she was careful with her spending on things like food, and didn’t look for anything extravagant in housing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satisfied she had a plan and feeling a little more settled after her bizarre feeling dream She drew the curtains closed and made her way back to the little bed and flopped down snuggling under the cover.  She would get herself more than one blanket though, the peace of mind the weight would bring as she slept would more than make up for the cost.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie wasn't quite sure what she was hoping for when she’d begun looking around.  The Manageress of the hotel had been kind enough to give her a copy of the paper that morning at breakfast as well as a notepad and a pen.  As she enjoyed jam and toast Charlie had studied the ads for housing and apartments in the area, noting down addresses and prices of ones that caught her eye before returning the paper and getting started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So far she’d seen three rooms, and while none of them had anything wrong with them in any way (save some damp in the second house that she could live with)  none of them reached out to her.  She knew she needed to follow her instincts here.  It was instinct that had brought her here after all.  She was looking for… something,  did she know what it was?  No But she knew she’d find it if she trusted herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was noon and she stopped at a cozy cafe on Bourbon street in the french quarter, She supposed a little bit of the tourist in her had come out, she’d really wanted to see Jackson square so she’d gone sort of the long way around to visit the boarding houses in the area but she felt it was worth it.  It had been so pretty bustling with artists and performers, but there’d been a kind of reverence that she hadn’t seen in the park in Manhattan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finishing her lunch she debated where to go next, she could head out of the french quarter and try further away from the river but there was one last place that caught her attention, it was actually fairly close, if she’d been paying attention she could have gone by it and looked before lunch as it was only a block and a half away from Jackson square but it had been a last addition to the list and she’d almost forgotten she’d even added it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Paying for her food and leaving a tip for the friendly waitress who had brought it outside so she could enjoy the warm day, Charlie gathered her bag and looked at her little map before rechecking the address.  She made her way along Bourbon street and turned down Dumaine following along and studying house numbers.  The little buildings crammed together were tidy and she found herself just appreciating the architecture when she found what she was looking for, Blue Moon Ladies Boarding house.  It was a pretty brick building with three floors, the second and third floors had a terrace at the front that overhung the sidewalk and was fenced with pretty wrought iron railing.  </span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She couldn’t rightly say why but just standing outside the building this felt right.  Looking at her paper just to double check this was the place she nodded and made her way inside knocking lightly on the tick door as she pushed it open glancing around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me, is anyone home?”Charlotte called nervously.  Despite already being to several places she wasn’t very confident in the etiquette of asking about boarding. Stepping into the main hall she was charmed by the nice but slightly aged feel of the building.  It showed in the weathered wallpaper and the well loved furniture but it wasn't ill kept.  Certainly whoever managed the house was very dutiful in it’s upkeep, something that reassured her, it made it feel safer.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>People took care of things they cared about after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment she was startled out of her looking by the appearance of a pretty young woman in the doorway of a hall leading off the entrance way.  She carried herself very proudly with beautiful dark skin and a riot of wavy black hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, what is it you want?” She demanded shortly her voice carrying the lilt of a southern accent.  She seemed slightly defensive and Charlie found herself blushing faintly at the young woman's hostility. Had she made some mistake, was this a private home?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m so sorry to intrude I-I’m looking for the Blue Moon ladies boarding house?  I-I saw in the paper there may be room available, I must have the wrong address I’m s-”  the woman lifted a hand sharply cutting off Charlie's apology.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you are in the right place, forgive my sharp manner, we’ve had a lot of stranger just wandering in the last couple days for no reason then to ‘look’ at a classic building, with so much of this ‘modernisation’ going on This place is like a gem maintaining its original splendour.” she said, smiling faintly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am Agatha, though my friends call me Vaggie, I imagine if you intend to stay for a while we may become friends.” she said warmly.  Her voice had a pretty lilt that made Charlie smile.  Now she wasn’t so defensive Charlie could see a lovely softness about Agatha’s features, Vaggie?  She knew something Agatha could be shortened to Aggie but…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see it on your face, you're wondering about my nickname?” Vaggie said lightly waving a hand and chuckling</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I was a child my temper meant I was often referred to as Venomous Aggie,  it was a long thing to say for children so it was shortened to Vaggie,  I got used to it.”she said with a shrug.  Despite her claims of a venomous temper however charlie thought the young woman was very dignified and polite, at least, now she knew charlie wasn’t just another tourist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’m happy to meet you Agatha, um, Do you run this place?” she asked, suddenly Vaggie flushed shaking her head quickly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! No, no I don’t, but Ida has been so overwhelmed with trying to convince tourists this isn’t a place to gawk at I decided to take care of as many as I could for her, she’s in her rooms at the back if you want to follow me.” she said warmly.  There was a wealth of fondness in her voice as she spoke of this woman, Ida, and that gave Charlie another level of comfort.  It was so easy for a boarding house matron to be ill tempered and difficult to approach because aside from eating together everyone could stick to themselves if they wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Ida was the kind of person Vaggie wanted to help however Charlie thought she must be quite friendly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Following Vaggie along the hallway, Charlie smiled as she looked at the paintings, it was so different.  The place she’d stayed in Manhattan had been very modern with the sleek clean lines of the art deco style that was quickly growing in popularity, a lot of white and black, clean and crisp and cold in a way she hadn’t really been able to articulate. But here everything had the feel of age and love.  Paintings were in neat aged frames of pretty carved wood, depicting scenes of what she assumed were local landscapes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A fishing boat on the river, old men at a table playing cards in front of a cafe on a sunny afternoon, a beautiful look at the bayou at sunset.  On that particular panting she noticed the artist's initials scribbled on the bottom corner, I.S.  Vaggie stopped at a door at the end of the hall, and knocked lightly before calling out to the occupant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Ida, It wasn’t a tourist, Someone came to ask about the room.” she called before opening the door, stepping back to let Charlie walk in first before following shutting the door behind them.  The living space here was a bit more cluttered but in a cozy way that gave the feel that who ever lived here had done so for many years, the knick knacks a person picked up over time littered shelves and hung on walls that weren’t covered by more paintings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To charlie's surprise the woman sitting on a stool in front of a canvas was far younger than she expected though she carried age around her eyes she was quite pretty offering a warm smile as she turned fully to face them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Already?  Wonderful The ad only started to run this morning.” She said her voice was soft and easy as she stood wiping her hands free of any paint smears before approaching Charlie and offering one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to the Blue Moon ladies boarding house, I’m Ida Smith, this is my home and business.” she explained warmly Charlie nodded gesturing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for intruding. I saw the ad and I’ve just arrived in the city. If I may, those paintings in the hall, is that your work?  I noticed the initials.” she said warmly, Ida smiled nodding </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes, It’s what I really enjoy unfortunately Painting isn’t really enough to support me so I manage this place. To make up for what I can't cover.” she said lightly charlie was surprised, they were such lovely paintings, but then she supposed again with the art world being so immersed in the clean lines of the deco movement…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well now, why don’t I show you around and you can let me know if this is what you're after shall I?  Vaggie dear I think I can manage from here but thank you for your help.” Ida said turning her attention to the younger woman who nodded and looked to charlie with a smile</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a nice place I hope you decide to stay.” sh said easily as she walked out, Ida watched her go with a smile before moving to place her brush in a pot of water rinsing away the paint and moving to set it someplace it would’t b knocked before approaching Charlie</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like some coffee or tea before we get started?” she offered.  As much as she was tempted, Charlie shook her head, she wanted to see more of the building.  She really felt like this was exactly the plane she needed to be, she felt like someplace in this building was a room waiting for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Following Ida from her rooms and back down the hall to the main entrance then to a staircase on the left that led up to the second floor the two women chatted casually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what brought you to Louisiana?” she asked Charlie who frowned thoughtfully wondering how much she should admit to the friendly woman and ultimately deciding that the truth wouldn’t do any harm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, I don’t know, it's weird, but, I didn’t really have a direction for my life but I suddenly had the urge to come here, like I needed to be here, is that odd?” she asked weakly, Ida chuckled shaking her head</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not as much as you might think, there's certainly something about this place that draws people, and that aside from the mix of people who live here.  Sometimes at night you almost feel like you're in a sacred place.  If you feel like something drew you here I wouldn’t dismiss the notion.” Ida said honestly pausing to open the second door down the hall from the stairs, from the look of it there were three doors on either side of the hall, the door Ida was opening led to a room that opened onto the terrace she’d seen from the street.  It was just perfect, and furnished, to her surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This used to be my family's home, but it’s just me now, I thought it would be a shame to get rid of the furniture when most people who board are trying to save money.  However if you want anything different you're free to get your own furnishings, but you’ll have to arrange movers for yourself, is that fair?” Ida asked Charlie nodded mutely as she stepped inside, there was a dresser, a bed, a side table and a thick plush chair she could already picture herself curled up in with a book.  On the side table was a radio, Off for now but she was glad for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think?” Ida asked though her tone gave Charlie the impression she could already tell .</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s exactly what I was looking for.” she admitted running her fingers along the pretty quilt before turning to Ida.  “May I see the common rooms?” she asked, with the other boarding houses once she realised the rooms where’t what she was looking for she hadn’t been interested in seeing anything else but in moving on to see if the next place was what she wanted.  Ida seemed to puff up with pride and nodded leading charlie along, explaining the shared washrooms and the two single toilets on each floor adding to four. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a common living room on the first floor; usually in the evenings it wasn’t uncommon to see some of the other residents gathering playing cards or reading and just enjoying some company before retiring for the night. Across the hall from that was the dining room,  Communal breakfast and dinners were offered but you had to prepare your own lunch and if you missed a meal you had to fend for yourself as well.  These all seemed like perfectly reasonable expectations and not to different from New York.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The more Ida spoke the more charlie saw, the deeper the feeling of certainty settled.  This was it, this was what she needed.  She still wasn’t sure why she was in this city but she knew for certain it was this part of town, in this boarding house she needed to be, so after discussing rent and paying a small fee to have the room held while she went to collect her things from the hotel Charlie was delighted to know she had the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The street car that took her back to the hotel was more packed than it had been earlier but she wasn’t bothered by the crowd. She was so excited, she’d found a place so quickly.  She had anticipated a couple of days so to find just the right place on the first day was perfect!  Not only did it mean she’d save on hotel and travel fare but it meant she could start looking for work that much sooner and try to figure out why she’d come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Checking out was easy, thankfully she’d been paying a day at a time but she’d missed check out so she ended up having to pay for the room for the night even though she wouldn’t be using it it seemed kind of stupid to her and she was pretty sure the desk man was only doing it because she was a single woman alone but she held her tongue and paid,  grabbing hr bag however she paused when she turned, walking through the main door on the arm on a man in a neat suit was a beautiful woman with what seemed like impossibly blonde hair.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wore a dress that almost felt too good for the hotel; jewels sparkled at her ears, her throat her hands. She practically dripped with them.  Charlie watched in awe stepping back as the couple approached the desk.  While the gentleman spoke with the man at the desk about their reservation it seemed the woman glanced at Charlie and smiled offering a wink before turning her attention to the man when he asked her something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking out of her awe at the beautiful woman Charlie turned to leave, sure she had seen plenty of lovely people before but never so close and never so… extravagant?  It wasn’t gaudy though it was, well she supposed she could say it was just the right amount of extravagance.  She smiled faintly, she felt weirdly lucky getting to see such a beautiful woman.  In fact despite the little snag with the hotel she’d had a very good day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With fresh pep in her step she made her way back to the tram stop holding her bag firmly as she considered that if she was as successful at finding work tomorrow she really was where she needed to be.  Ah, but she really should consider that today she’d just been lucky.  She needed to keep in mind she might not find work so easy so she couldn’t let herself be disappointed.  Practicality!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the street car slowed on it’s rail she dug out the ticket she’d purchased for the return trip to the boarding hour only to have someone slam hard into her. She yelped startled as she staggered forward, thankfully keeping her footing… almost,  as if sensing her lack of balance a dog followed by a cold suddenly ran past and she careened backwards landing heavily on her back side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-ah ow…” She managed she sat a moment assessing but nothing seemed to badly hurt, it seemed her pride more than anything else had been injured by the fall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So sorry about that dear.”  drawn from her thoughts charlie looked up standing before her holding out a hand was a young man not much older then her, she would have thought.  With floppy neatly combed brown hair, he was neatly dressed, his glasses perched on the end of his nose where they must have slipped when they had collided.  He held a gloved hand out to her smiling warmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was shuffling around for my blasted ticket and simply didn’t see you there, I hope you’re not hurt.” he said politely, oddly she couldn't move for a moment, as she stared at the man looking down at her she felt like… no, no it couldn’t be but she felt as if he was something she’d been brought here for...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The young woman Alastor offered his hand seemed to snap out of her shock after initially taking his hand, it had surprised him but maybe she wasn’t used to having help offered? She shook her head to clear it and gripped his offered hand a bit more firmly standing as she thanked him for helping her up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no no I’m fine, my ego took the brunt of the bruising I think.” she replied to his question with a faint blush on her cheeks she chuckled softly.  Alastor nodded laughing a little as well as he released her hand. He smiled as she looked him over waiting patiently, there wasn’t any recognition on her face so he doubted she knew who he was, she just seemed to be taking him in.  He didn’t think he was anything particularly interesting to look at, plain brown hair, brown eyes, maybe it was his skin,  his mixed heritage wasn’t incredibly obvious but he was tanner then most maybe that was what caught her attention so strongly?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see, well that's reassuring, I don’t make a habit of running into people I assure you but… ah I believe the tram is about to leave.” he said gesturing with his thumb to the vehicle.  With a yelp the young woman grabbed her bag and hurried towards it holding out her little ticket.  The step up to the tram was quite high so he once more offered his hand to help her up, and she seemed surprised.  Once she was up he climbed on himself and showed his ticket to the conductor</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re early today Alastor, what's the occasion?” the ticket master asked as he slid the door closed, the tram starting to move.  Alastor simply shrugged in response his smile never fading</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They want me to try starting the show earlier for a while and see what happens with the listener base.” he said lightly, noticing the young woman's curious gaze when he looked at her fully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My apologies, I’m Alastor Rene, I host a radio show on weekday evenings.” he explained understanding blooming on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it’s delightful to meet you Mr. Rene, I’m Charlotte Magne.” she introduced offering her hand with a warm smile.  Alastors smile brightened a bit taking it and gave a firm friendly shake before taking hold of a bar to keep his footing as the tram rattled along the track. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No need for formality, miss please feel free to call me Alastor.” he assured her easily she nodded seeming delighted by that,  She wasn't a local, her accent was more northern, she must be fairly new to town so she was probably feeling a little lonely it would't hurt to be friendly to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if that’s the case then I must insist on the same, my friends call me Charlie I’d be delighted if you would do the same.” she said warmly.  It wasn’t a long trip to her stop be she truly seemed to enjoy their conversation and was very interested in his work at the radio station.  He told her about a few things she should see while she was here and when she explained she'd relocated permanently to the city Alastor told her he hoped they crossed paths again though hopefully not as solidly.  This had made her laugh, she had a charming and ear catching laugh, if he hadn't already been smiling that certainly would have prompted him to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree, I hope we do get to meet again,  Oh, Thank you for the card, my room came with a radio I’m interested in listening to the show.” she said warmly as she stepped off the tram, thanking the ticket taker who offered a hand to help her off the step, she turned waving to the men before she began to walk along the sidewalk.  Alastor watched her go with interest as the ticket master closed the door once the last few people had climbed onto the vehicle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What a sweet little thing, I hope she settles here comfortably.” he said glancing at Alastor whose smile widened a little</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure she will, there are opportunities for everyone if they know where to look.” he mused, closing his eyes and humming faintly as the tram moved on. He had to admit to himself it had been a pleasant diversion, he wasn’t against an easy conversation with a friendly face.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor Rene rode to the end of the tram line by the time they made it he was the only one left onboard besides the ticket master and driver.  Waving to both with the ease that came with familiarity he stepped off light and made his way along the pebbled pathway.  The radio station he did his broadcasts from was quite close to the station so with a light merry step Alastor made his way feet crunching on the gravel as he left the bustle of the tram station behind him and entered the boxy cement building that was the radio station.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a small desk and behind it sat a neatly dressed elderly woman who peered at him behind large spectacles that magnified her eyes to almost amusing levels.  “You’re early.” she said almost accusingly, having stopped right in the middle of typing something, her fingers hovering over the keys of the typewriter as if waiting for his response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come now Meredith dear, we both know I was asked to come in, You know how Tony gets about listeners.” Alastor said ideally, the woman snorted but a faint smile softened her usually severe features.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s true, he’d make you broadcast day and night if he could.  But how's your mother all alone so early, there are all sorts of rough people out there boy.” she warned at this Alastors smile twitched before he laughed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s perfectly fine, All the doors and windows are locked, you don’t honestly think I’d leave her alone and defenceless do you? Ah! My poor poor heart, how could you think I’m so awful.”  the light banter brought a bigger smile to the woman's face as she waved him away</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh get to work you rascal.” she said lightly before resuming her own work.  Alastor hummed lightly to himself as he made his way down the hall; the stark concrete walls had been painted a warm tan and cheery posters and pictures hung to try and dispel some of the gloom that came with not having any windows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paused at a plain door before the broadcast booth and knocked lightly, poking his head in when he was called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! Alastor my boy right on time!” The jubilant voice of his employer was no less enthusiastic today then it was any other day.  Alastor was rather fond of just how excited the man was.  While his own love of the radio was calmer,  Tonys was big and loud and very energetic.  Which is probably why he was the boss, he caught people's attention, he was friendly and easy to talk to , and just sly enough to get the best of what he needed for the station.  Alastor had to respect that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just discussing with Rupert the change in schedule, he likes the idea so we’ll start the early broadcast and see what happens.” he said grinning, he was a pot bellied man of 43 who, as far as Alastor knew, lived with his wife whose cooking was largely responsible for that belly.  He was a happy man whose children were grown and had moved out, but despite his age his eager drive and interest in Radio simply didn’t dim, if anything it grew stronger with each passing year and revelations of new technology.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah how is your mother? Is she going to be ok with the change in schedule?” he asked, another thing Alastor had to respect him for.  He genuinely cared about his staff, there were two others who broadcast besides him, a slightly younger man in his early teens who did morning weather and news reports and a young lady who mostly just played music and answered  letters sent in by listeners. Alastor knew the question wasn’t just a passing formality but genuine concern for his mother's well being, and he appreciated that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s quite alright.  I imagine she’s already tucked up in bed waiting for the show to start.” he said chuckling lightly, at least she’d had a good day today but he wouldn’t mention that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonderful,  It’s such a delight to have such a regular  listener.” Tony said before moving to open the office door again </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll let you go make your radio magic my boy, Let's show these people a great time.” he said warmly.  Alastor nodded laughing a bit himself as he made his way down the hall a bit further from the office to the broadcast booth.  The enthusiasm was nice, if not a bit tiring, stepping into the broadcasting booth was like stepping into a second home.  He felt a sense of peace settle over him as his fingers deftly worked the machines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He loved the radio.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice travelling over the airways and delighting the many listeners with amusing anecdotes, wonderful music, even the sombre news stories.  It gave him a sense of peaceful purpose,  he had wondered for such a long time what his purpose was since he’d started this work he realised this was what he’d been waiting for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling the headphones over his ear so they sat comfortably snug he slipped his glasses back on listening to the faint static of dead air before glancing at the clock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>3…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>2..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>1.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good evening my delightful listeners…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie sighed a little as she finished placing the last of her clothes in the neat little dresser music filtering from the radio.  He really was a radio host.  She’d mentioned it to Ida (who had insisted on being called Ida and not Ms. Smith because it made her feel old.) and had been told that the show was rather popular throughout New Orleans which Charlie had found amazing. She'd basically bumped into a veritable celebrity and hadn’t had a clue.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she listened to his easy cheerful voice she understood why.  His normal speaking voice had been nice but he seemed all the more… hmm animated?  No that wasn’t right, but something about the voice he was using to broadcast was bigger brighter, and sited him.  She knew it was the same man, simple as that.  Of course that brought to mind her realisation, how could such a man be the reason she was here?  What on earth could she possibly do?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why was she so certain of it?  She wished she was more clear one these strange feelings, it just had always been there, this urge to help.  She’d been like this her whole life, sometimes she’d just known she needed to do something for people she’d met, she had to or something… something might… she wasn’t sure.  That was what frustrated her.  It slipped away from her elusive as the wind, refusing to be defined and leaving her helpless to do anything else but follow that need to help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t begrudge it at all, she liked to help, and she liked knowing that by helping she made an impact.  Charlie just wished she understood better why she seemed to know who needed her help.  With a soft sigh she slid the drawer closed and stood making her way to the terrace doors reaching to close them and draw the curtains for the night so she could change and sleep.  She had enjoyed the faint sound of hustle outside,  she could only imagine that the majority of the din was emanating from the square.  It certainly seemed that while New York was the city that never slept, New Orleans could give it a run for its money.  What was it like to be out there this late doing who knew what?  Why would you want to?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>These sorts of questions came and went as she’d worked ideally considering what type of person might enjoy such revelry.  Wondering if she’d ever be that kind of person.  Maybe not all the time but to go out with girl friends in the evening and just dancing and having fun?  It almost seemed a given here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She paused a moment as she slipped on her nightgown fingers toying a little with the simple froth of lace on the neck line,  She’d already met three wonderful people.  She truly hoped she’d become good friends with Ida and Vaggie, they where both simply delightful to talk to… and that man, Alastor, he’d insisted she use his proper name… she knew she was here to help him, but she hoped she could truly call him a friend as well.  As she switched off the main light and turned back the covers she wondered what it might be like to live in such a vibrant city, how different would her life be here?  Exciting she would guess.  colourful, certainly.  She was eager, doubts of the night before seemed so silly now after so many good things had happened today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as she settled and switched off the bedside lamp exhaustion beginning to weigh heavy on her she found herself wondering ideally if she might find someone who could be more than a friend here as well.  In the secret private moment as sleep over took her she allowed herself to wonder about something, more romantic as a possibility in her life.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A simple private dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Morning brought a peak of sun through a slim gap in the curtains pulled across the glass doors Charlie murmured faintly stirring as she pulled herself out of confusing and indistinct dreams.  They hadn’t been unpleasant, she didn’t feel frightened or uncomfortable as if she’d had a nightmare, simply… odd, as if she’d dreamed of strange things.  Hardly unusual She frequently had odd dreams.  Not bad ones just ones that gave her a renewed sense of purpose she supposed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slipping out of bed she hummed faintly one of the songs that had played over the radio the night before and began to dress. She was going to look for a job today, and maybe when she got back she’d see about a nice long bath.  The bathrooms here each had one so she’d ask the other tenants if she’d could have some time tonight after what she imagined would be a long day.  But she’d wait until she got back to ask, it might be too early to ask now, until she had a better idea of people schedules she didn’t want to risk waking anyone up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then again she knew Ida and Vaggies.  She knew Ida was likely awake making breakfast if a quick glance at the clock was any indication.  And Vaggie apparently would be sleeping in, she worked in the evening as a waitress at a bar so she’d have gotten back quite late so she deserved to sleep in.  In fact Charlie had been rather impressed to learn Vaggie worked someplace and came back so late.  She’d be far to nervous, not that she didn’t like to believe the best in people, but she wasn’t stupid enough to think everyone had good intentions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie chuckled faintly pausing as she buttoned her blouse.  Considering how strong and defensive Vaggie had been the day before, she probably wasn’t afraid because she’d be able to fight off anyone who might have less than good intentions.   Charlie admired that and wondered if she took a page from Vaggies book maybe that would open up job opportunities?  She’d think about it if she couldn’t find something today.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glancing at herself in the mirror she smiled, pinning her hair in place and made her way down stairs, breakfast was in full swing and she got to meet more of the tenants.  As expected Vaggie wasn’t there but Ida was and introduced her to a few of the other ladies who lived in the boarding house.  There were a delightful pair of elderly twins, a young lady who worked at the library and as Ida lightly touched the shoulder of another young woman Charlie gasped shocked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! It’s you again!” Charlie exclaimed as she looked at the woman she had seen at the hotel the night before</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh, well hello again cutie, what are the odds huh?” she said warmly Ida paused surprised</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I didn’t realise you two knew each other.” she said the beautiful woman shook her head</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really know, She ran into me at work last night.” the woman said before turning her attention to charlies, “The name is Angel. It's nice to meet you.” she said, she was so beautiful even now without the jewellery and in a slouchy sack dress that hid her frame just as well as the dress the night before had enhanced it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Oh yes I’m Charlotte ah you can call me Charlie though.” she said warmly, offering her hand.  Angel took it with a firm but friendly grip, it was amazing the coincidences of the world.  Angel had that one right, what were the odds?  Since They had met Ida suggested Charlie sit with her and Angel agreed. So Charlie took a seat across the table, it crossed her mind that Angel had said She had seen her working the night before… but they had been checking into a hotel hadn’t they? Her and that man?  Actually that wasn’t her business, so charlie just pushed the thought away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What cha starin at?” Angel asked with a smile Charlie blushed hotly having been caught, she’d been so lost in thought</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I’m sorry I was just thinking and I guess I was.”  Angel chuckled waving a hand</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're fine hun, I can guess what you were thinking.” she said lightly blond hair pulled over one shoulder arm resting on the table she smiled as she stirred her tea (at least charlie assumed it was tea as it was in a nice teacup.) Charlie for her part looked down at her lap ashamed of her assumption which only made the woman chuckle more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to feel bad, You’re not wrong.” she said lightly Charlie looked up shocked that Angel would admit it so freely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, we all do what we can. I know I look good, and I know a lot of men want a chance, even just one, to be with someone as beautiful as me so why not let them?  For the right price.” she said with such a </span>
  <span>blasé</span>
  <span> attitude, she could have been talking about selling shoes with how easily she talked about something Charlie had always seen others tip toe around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-oh well… I-I guess…” Charlie managed blushing unsure what to say, Angel tilted her head a bit studying Charlie her expression unreadable</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it make you uncomfortable?” she asked, at that Charlie shook her head so hard a little hair slipped free of the neat bun she’d wound it into.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No no not at all!” she said with such firmness a couple of the other ladies looked over before returning to their meals. Angel was staring at her clearly surprised by such a firm denile</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-sorry, no it’s not that I’m just surprised is all.   Mean, if you find a niche for yourself, If it’s something that works out, if you’re safe and happy,  that’s ok isn’t it?” she said, finally offering a warm smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess, I’m surprised because I’ve never met anyone who is in the work.” she added sheepishly.  Angel seemed stunned before smiling gently and shrugging</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We all do what we can to make a living. It’s tough times, and besides.  Like you said, I enjoy it so I have nothing to feel ashamed about.” she said lightly though there was a look on her face, maybe she felt good knowing Charlie didn’t judge her like so many others probably did?  Still, that kind of self confidence in what she did was amazing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You must be a very strong person Miss Angel.  I hope that we can be friends.” she said honestly her smile bright. Angel stared at her a moment seemingly shocked by her bright honesty before laughing again</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what I hope so as well, you’re a sweet one Charlie.  I really hope you like living here.” she said, charmed by the new girl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spent the rest of the morning chatting about New Orleans and New York.  Angel had seemed amazed to learn That was where Charlie had grown up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I always kind of expected New Yorkers to be kind of cold and indifferent to anything outside their little bubble? They seem to move so fast up there like there's no time to breath.” Angel said it seemed it was her turn to be surprised. Apparently a client had taken her to New York once for a weekend and while she’d enjoyed herself, the coldness of the people in general had startled her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess they can be, it really depends on who you meet and where you are.” Charlie explained to the other woman and smiled faintly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I lived in a boarding house there as well, It was a bit different to here though, it was like an apartment building each unit was self sufficient a little kitchenette and bathroom. Though the husband and wife who ran it did make breakfast for everyone, they were an elderly couple and I think they liked the company.” she said, she did miss them a little bit, she’d been at the house since she’d moved out on her own…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm sounds nice, I used to think I’d go to a place big, like New York, sing in clubs and be a shining jewel of the big city, but to be honest, I just love Louisiana.  There's just something about New Orleans that keeps me.  I’m happy here, why go someplace to be a star when I’m happy already?” she said musingly  Charlie smiled nodding</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can understand that.  Fame isn’t everything after all,  if you're happy if you're where you need to be, why move?  I liked being in New York and it’ll always be my childhood home but it wasn’t where I needed to be. Now I’ve come here I feel a lot more… settled I guess?” she said not wanting to mention the fact she felt she had to be her or the drive to help people, particularly the man she’d barely met the day before.  Angel nodded though apparently understanding what Charlie meant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With her tea finished Angel stood looking over Charlie who was just finishing her meal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s been great talking to you but I have work again tonight so I think I’m going to catch a nap, If you get the chance, I sing at a little jazz club just on the corner of St. Anne and Dauphine, you don’t strike me as the club type but You might just surprise yourself and have a good time.” Angel said with a wink as she walked off hips swaying slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie smiled, depending on how tired she was after job hunting today she might just do that, hadn’t she been thinking about it earlier.  What a delightful coincidence, she’d made another friend, she was thinking about what she’d do during time she wasn’t working, Goodness, She was more sure than ever that coming here was the best thing she could have done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now she just had to hope she’d meet Mr. Rene… no, Alastor again some time soon so she could get to know him a bit better and maybe figure out what he needed her for.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Charlie was ready to face her next task once she’d finished eating, collecting her bag and the list of possible jobs she’d found in the paper much like the day before she took a deep breath before stepping through the door.  Using the map she’d picked up she had compared addresses of the different places that were looking to hire someone.  With a fairly clear path that would take her in a sort of Wobbling circle she started off.  Of course depending on how things went she might end up with work before she even finished the list.  That would be great!  And considering her luck finding a place to stay the day before maybe it would hold over!  Admittedly she’d made two lists, one was for more practical jobs, Secretarial, phone operators, sales assistant.  The second list was more along the line of things she’d rather not do but would if she could get the job, Waitressing, Farming, Singing.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waitressing wasn’t terrible. She'd done a bit while going to school so she knew she could handle it. She just didn’t really enjoy it, Farming?  Well admittedly she’d never done it but with so many men away there was work that needed doing and women needed to pull their weight. She was sure they would show her what to do, and singing?  Well she was a very good singer and she loved to do it, but enjoying something and wanting to make a career of it were two different things, and frankly work as a singer was a bit too… unreliable for her taste, she’d rather a job with a reliable schedule.  She’d trained for office work which is why she’d prefer to get something as a secretary but she also knew they were moving swiftly towards a severe recession so she couldn’t be too picky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting Ida know she’d be back that evening Charlie set out for her first day job hunting.  Ida had been very sweet letting Charlie know that she could take a couple days to rest before she began looking for work.  She must be so tired from moving and all the looking she’d done for a place to stay the day before.  Charlie appreciated how the woman seemed concerned but she just couldn’t be idle; it wouldn’t be right.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she had a job then she’d rest a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was weird looking for a job.  Certainly different.  When she had gotten her office job in new york she’d been hired right out of school so she hadn’t needed to go around to look for anything.  The first few places she’d stopped at had been polite but had declined her request for work.  While she was qualified she only had the one reference, she was young and unmarried, but of a marrying age, a stroke against her as there was the thought she might not be wholly focused on work.  One man even had the audacity to ask if the reason she was in a new city looking for work was because she was pregnant!  Personally she didn’t think it should have mattered even if that was the case but people, and the law, tended to frown on working while pregnant.  Even in this time they were not relaxing on that point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course it made her mad this was the modern era women knew their own bodies well enough to know what they could handle while pregnant!  Ah… but that was beside the point.  Needless to say she didn’t get that job, though that was more for yelling at the manager for asking such a wholly inappropriate question then anything else.  Oh Charlie preferred the rout of peace but she was not going to let someone treat her like she was less just because she was a woman!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While she didn’t get anymore embarrassing questions like that, she was still questioned about why she had moved, her family situation, what she was looking for, why she had picked that shop so on and so forth it was exhausting!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By lunch she was beginning to feel a bit despondent.  Even though she had told herself she might not find something as she searched today she had still convinced herself she might find something.  She found herself at the same cafe she’d eaten at before and on a spur of the moment decision asked if they were hiring, the waitress was sympathetic but it seemed they weren't hiring at the moment.  Darn.  Well charlie supposed it was worth a shot. And besides the positive was another good meal.  She had a feeling this cafe would quickly become her favorite place to treat herself to once she did get work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Having gone through the practical jobs she’d had in mind for herself she moved to the second list for her afternoon search, if trying to find a job as a secretary was wrought with sexism then looking for a position as a singer or waitress was… A MILLION TIMES WORSE!  Goodness some of these men looked over her like a stake at a butcher shop the way their eyes roved over her as she explained her work history.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frankly the only person who hadn't looked at her like a good hunk of meat had been a woman who owned a bar she’d asked about singing at.  Her name was Mimzy and she owned and sang for a very nice looking club, she’d been friendly but she simply didn’t have any work available, though she did take Charlie Information, if anything came up and charlie was still looking she’d pop over to Blue Moon and let her know.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was delightful to learn Mimzy actually knew Ida, apparently they were of a similar age and had grown up in similar circles.  It was interesting the way lives intersected like that and Charlie felt a bit more confident of the fall back if that was the cae. It would be easy for Mimzy to remember her if something did come up… though she did hope that if that did happen she’d be in a position to turn her down because she’d already found work.  Who knew how long it might take for an opening?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the end of the day Charlie just felt exhausted, and more then a little dirty just from the way she’d been leered at.  And worse, she'd been coming out of one of the clubs s-she’d been approached by… well.  She ran a hand down her face as she sat on the tram, a man who aided girls of the night to find partners… He had been very flattering at first and told her he might have work for her, but he’d need to know what her skills were.  Of course she’d been happy to tell him, until she’d noticed he was leading her way from the main road.  So she’d stopped him to ask more about the work and he’d brought out a handful of money and told her point blank if she… she shuddered if she slept with him he’d pay her!  He knew others who would do the same!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She thought about Angel.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She did that, and no Charlie didn’t judge her, she seemed satisfied with her choices and if that was the case Charlie had no room to condemn but that didn’t mean Charlie wanted to do that!  And certainly not with a stranger who just approached her on the street, so she’d told him so and stalked off trying not to let herself cry when he shouted after her retreating form that it was the best offer she’d get.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The encounter had exhausted her and part of her just wanted to go to her room and cry.  How could just talking with someone make her feel so vile?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She decided to mark off the other jobs on that particular block, if men like him were lurking around hoping to just pluck a woman off the street she did not want to work there.  It was just common sense!  She’d lived in New York.  She honestly tried to believe the best in people, but growing up there she wasn't naive that some people just didn’t want to be their best.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one was around when she walked into the house making her way upstairs.  Dropping her purse on her bed she sat a moment just rubbing her temples,  she needed to bring back her positivity.  Ok so she’d met an awful man, but she’d also met Mimzy who had been friendly.  She hadn’t found a job today, But she might find one tomorrow… she just needed to count these positives.  Even if her head was throbbing a bit.  Since it seemed quiet and it was fairly early Charlie gathered her bathing bag and made her way to one of the bathrooms.  She was going to take a nice long bath soak away all the gross feelings and actually, hadn’t Angel suggested Charlie stop by the place she sang at?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes that was it, Charlie would take a nice bath, get dressed nicely and go to this club and listen to some nice music and boost her spirits.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clearly that's exactly what she needed!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Happy with her decision Charlie hummed her way through her bath singing absently a song she’d heard play on the radio the night before.  Would he have another show tonight?  She’d like to listen to it if he did, she’d have to check when she got back.  She dressed carefully.  Since it was a club there might be dancing and she didn’t want to look too fancy.  She had one very nice dress she had bought for a date that never happened.  She wasn't going to wear it though as it was too nice. Instead though she’d have preferred the longer skit she went with a cute dress that she felt suited her nicely, in a muted rose color it had a wide collar that didn’t dip to low no sleeves but pretty paste gem clasps at each shoulder where the straps met.  The soft fabric gathered just below her hip, a little lower then she’d like but fashion right now was rather fond of a long torso.  It was a fairly simple look, but her favorite part was how the skirt had a lot of gathered fabric so even the simplest movement made it swish and way around her knees in a pretty way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least she thought so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A little makeup, another jeweled pin to keep her hair back from her face (More paste) and she felt like what she was, a young lady about to go meet a friend and have a nice evening. She titled in front of the mirror once to get a good idea of the look, the movement also adding a charming flush to her cheeks, she smiled. Even just dressing nicely after a nice bath had gone a long way in boosting her mood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tucking a few essentials into her clutch she grabbed her coat and headed back out.  Admittedly it was warm in the city but evenings were still cooler and she’d rather have it and not need it then the other way around.  A quick glance at her map told her where the streets where that Angel had mentioned that morning and as it was only a few blocks away Charlie decided she’d make the walk.  In fact it wasn’t too far from the Cafe she liked now she noticed.  What serendipity was that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The early evening was warm and pleasant. There was still enough activity on the path that she had to step aside for others a couple times, but it was kind of reassuring, the bustle was comforting.  She was glad she came to another busy place.  After growing up in the city she couldn’t imagine living someplace rural.  It seemed nice but it would be so quiet at night she’d probably go stir crazy.  She liked being around people.  Probably because she was always so eager to help others.  More than once she’d been told it was almost a sickness the way she so dearly wanted to help others.  She liked to think it was just human nature… that she took to the Nth degree maybe but still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The club wasn’t too hard to find, there were already groups of young people around the door waiting to be let in and she could hear music filtering out of the door.  It certainly seemed… lively.  Charlie had never been a wallflower but as she stepped through the door and saw the people at tables in neat couches dancing on the cleared floor she realised that might have been because she knew everyone she hung out with, if she’d ever gone out it had been with friends. There had never really been anything… on her own.  Now she felt very aware of the fact she was new to this city…  She glanced at the sound hoping to see an angel when someone came up on her blind side catching her elbow.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey~  well aren’t you a pretty thing? Why doncha come dance with me sweets?” he purred out even though they were well into prohibition there was a smell to the mans breath that alarmed her and she carefully tried to extricate her arm from his grasp </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually I’m here to meet someone. I really should find them.” she managed trying to be polite when his grip got a bit firmer on her elbow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if you're on the dance floor you’ll be easy to spot from anywhere here right?” he said and while the logical part of her brain said ‘that’s a very good point’  the practical part of her brain said ‘Do not encourage him. So with a firm tu she got herself free</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I appreciate it but I’d rather look for my friend first, But there are lots of ladies I’m sure would be happy to dance with you.” she said again her tone gentle but firm, the man watched her a moment before shrugging </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh ‘kay, Good luck findin your friend.” he said, lifting his shoulder in a half shrug before ambling off.  There now that was much more pleasant.  Sure he’d been a little pushy but with a firm kind no he had accepted her decision.  Of course the fact there were plenty of young ladies around probably helped…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well well, I was expecting to have to jump in for a second there. You surprised me again Hun.” the voice was sudden and Charlie jumped, turning quickly to a smiling Angel.  She was dressed beautifully in a slinky red and black number that sparkled with beads and sequins that caught the light.  Long silky black gloves and her hair done up all pretty with feathered pins that held her curls in place.  For a moment Charlie could only stare in awe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like it, I’m not just on the stage ‘cause of my fabulous voice, here I saved a seat in case you showed up tonight, thought you might like to meet some friends o mine.” she said steering Charlie through the crowd, Charlie for her part recovered quickly and was able to walk fine as Angel guided her to the table she’d mentioned,  To her surprise Vaggie was there, as well as two others a slightly shorter skinny woman with the most vibrant red hair, and a slightly older man with a rough stubble covered face and and expression of ‘I don't really want to be here.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey guys, Look who came.” Angel said brightly. Vaggie looked up and brightened considerably scooting her chair to give Charlie space to sit</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Vaggie you know of course, and this here is Nadia, But we all just call her Nifty and That Husk of a human being used to be called Hank.” Angel said, gesturing to the man who Stuck up a finger at Angel though Charlie could see the smirk crossing his features.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys this is Charlie, she just moved into the blue moon.” she explained to the two charlie didn’t know.  The Girl Nifty nodded standing on the chair to reach over the table offering a hand</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s great to meet ya!  I love meetin new people!” she said brightly, looking at Husk who hadn’t spoken before slamming him not so subtly with her elbow</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck sakes… right uh, yeah nice ta meetcha.” he muttered, lifting his hand in a half wave that made Charlie laugh.  “It’s nice to meet you both.” she said warmly as Angel plopped down as well swirling a glass of water</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This button is too sweet don’t you all think?  Guess who zeroed in on her the moment she walked in?” Angel said and Charlie looked at her, wait, was she talking about the man from before?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugg not Franklin…” Vaggie said with annoyance heavy in her voice Angel nodded while Charlie blushed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-well he didn’t give his name but he didn’t seem so bad just kind of…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pushy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rude?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gross?”  These words came from the three other women at the table and Charlie chuckled a little before sighing and glancing at the dance floor, it seemed that ‘franklin’ had indeed found himself a dancing partner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lonely?” she said finally Angel; chuckled</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honey that boy wouldn’t be so lonely if he learned the meaning of personal space.  He jumps on every new lady who walks in here like a cat on fresh fish.” she said, waving a dismissive hand Vaggie and Nifty nodding in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And besides that he never seems to brush his teeth so his breath smells like that fish.” Nifty said giggling a little though settled when Hank shot her a look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, so what did you say to scare him off this time Angel?” He asked turning his attention to the blond who shook her head jerking a thumb in Charlie's direction</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t that’s what I was gonna say, This girl got him off her with a smooth word it was pretty amazing.” she said grinning.  This for some reason got everyone's attention at the table.  Well was this Franklin really that pushy and difficult to deal with?  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just told him I was looking for a friend, and when he pressed I simply repeated myself, A bit more firmly, mind but I didn’t really think…” she trailed blushing faintly, had she gone overboard maybe she’d been too harsh?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t worry about it, guys like him need you to be firm or they take advantage of your kindness.  You don’t want to give him any encouragement.” Vaggie pointed out lightly patting Charlie's hand gently. Reassurance was appreciated as it echoed Charlie's own sentiments. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did the job search go today by the way?” angel asked curiously Vaggie looking over she nodded </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right you mentioned that, any luck?” she asked frowning slightly when Charlie sighed shaking her head</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not today, but that’s ok, I made two lists sort of my top favorites and A list of ones I can do, even if it’s not a lifelong thing, you know?”  all three women nodded while Hank snorted muttering something about women being too picky which earned him a sharp elbow in the side again from Nifty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well the plan is to try again tomorrow, I’m sure I’ll find something.” Charlie said with a hopeful determination that made even Hank smile just a bit.   When the band on the stage began winding down Angel stood with a light flick of her hair</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welp time for me to wow my Crowd.” she said blowing a kiss and waving before slipping around the back, presumably to get to the back of the stage.  Charlie smiled, turning her attention to the stage she was interested to hear angel sing.  She had such a lovely smoky voice it suited her really well and made Charlie think she must sing beautifully in that kind of, well sexy come hither way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What she didn’t expect as the lights dimmed and the dancers parted to their seats was the smooth somber accordion to pick up.  She glanced at Vaggie who shrugged then to Nifty and Hank who were both watching the stage as the curtains lifted on Angel sitting rather demurely on a stool wrapped in a silky black cloak.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The song started softly Angel lamenting her disinterest in men and how she’d gone so long without caring about them, how things for women weren’t fair. To Charlie's surprise a couple saucy jokes sprinkled in dialog made her giggle.  Then suddenly a pick up of drums and trumpets and Angel tossed off the wrap she’d been wearing.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was in an entirely different dress, this one a hot red vastly different from what she’d worn before and considerably more rique as she danced around the stage to the hoots and hollers of the crowd.  How had she changed so quickly it was amazing!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The song itself picked up in a bright quick step that had the audience clapping along as she flounced off the stage and danced between tables singing out the delights and downfalls of men.  Charlie was caught up in the energy of it clapping along to the song as well A glance at the others showed Nifty bobbing and clapping along and Vaggie nodding her head to the beat of the music, even Hank had the faintest smile on his face as one finger tapped lightly on the table top.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie hadn’t been sure what to expect but the evening just proved to be enjoyable and fun.  Her tension and frustration from the day melted away with the pure excitement of meeting new friends and dancing to good music.  Thoughts of the horrible man who had tried buying sex? Gone  Thoughts of the way some of the potential employers had looked at her like meat?  Gone.  She was just having too much of a good time to dwell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Angel's set was over she emerged back in her pretty black dress and the group took to the floor dancing along with the band once more.  Charlie was amazed by Angel's energy She just kept going!  No wonder she'd been so tired earlier that morning during breakfast. Charlie wondered if Angel would be working her other job tonight, Would she be able to?  She was going all out it seemed, but then, Charlie had only just met her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about so hard hun?” Angel said, startling her out of her thoughts.  Charlie blushed as Angel moved her into an effortless twirl making her laugh, Charlie found herself in awe of just how tall Angel was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too much I guess, a little worried about you I suppose.” she said honestly Angel blinked looking at her surprised clearly not expecting that for an answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me? Why are you worried about little ol’ me?” she asked laughing lightly over the music</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you’re doing a lot of dancing and you sang and danced on stage I guess I’m worried you might overwork yourself if you have to do more later.” she said carefully with her words.  She didn’t know who all knew what Angel did, the blond had stopped dancing to stare at her a moment before smiling, moving to kiss Charlie's cheek in a surprising move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are a total sweetpea, you know that?  Don’t think I’ve had anyone worry about me before.” she said lightly before patting charlies cheek “But don’chu fret I know what I’m doin and besides tonight is a free night after the club so I can have all the fun I want with my new friend, sound good to you?!” she said crying out the last words with utter delight.  Caught up in the enthusiasm Charlie nodded and let herself be swung into another fast dance letting her cares fly away on the wind of the night, music and laughter and dancing lingering well into the darkness. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a renewed sense of vigour that had Charlie waking the next day.  She’d had fun dancing with her new friends and just relaxing.  With the stress of moving and finding a place to stay and trying to cope with mens inappropriate attitudes the day before she hadn’t realised how much she needed to unwind.  Despite having stayed late at the club then staying awake to listen to the radio again Charlie felt refreshed and ready to face the day determined that she’d find a job this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She passed her morning much the same way she had the day before meeting Angel just as she finished eating and greeting her new friend with a delighted smile  before going to get cleaned up and heading out for another day of job searching.  She needed to keep her positive mind set,  she had told herself she might not find work the first day, she’d given herself plenty of time and kept her spending limited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> She was ok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By lunch despite these reassurances she was feeling gross.  More lewd comments about her body and what she should wear,  a less than friendly chap on the tram who while she swore up and down he’d simply stumbled, she knew for certain he had actually grabbed her bottom rather firmly making her feel dirty.  The world was too harsh for a woman alone, no she needed to think positive.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was another ad that caught her eye, an offer for a job as a companion and caregiver to a woman who rarely left her home due to weak physical condition, that sounded good.  Maybe too good to be true if it was it might already be filled but she had to try. So following the map to the address she clapped her cheeks gently as she walked along the lane. The houses were in a neat row and all looked similar with only a few vague differences to differentiate, as well as how they had been painted.  Because of this it took her a moment to find the house number she was looking for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The house looked cosy, comforting like a home should.  A wind chime hung from the short overhang of a balcony that looked over the street she could just see the doors leading out to it where open letting in the warm air of the afternoon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The building was painted a warm cream color with a dark grey trimming that was pretty, Lacy curtains hung in windows and fluttered in the gentle breeze of the afternoon corners occasionally flipping out of the open windows of the front room next to a grey door with a neat brass knocker that shined with fresh polish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knocked three times before stepping back once off the short two steps leading to the door though it looked to open inward.  It was a moment before the door opened and Charlie gasped in amazement at who answered</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! You’re the man from the tram!” she exclaimed in stunned shock, what were the odds?  Of course he seemed just as surprised to see her and tilted his head confused</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, can I help you?” he asked and Charlie realised how it must have looked for her to just arrive unannounced she quickly held up her folded newspaper</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ad, um job… wait I mean… Sorry let me start again.  I saw an advertisement in the paper for a companion request and I’d like to apply if it’s still available.” she said taking a moment to calm herself as understanding dawned on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah yes it’s still open,  you’re the first one to respond actually why don’t you come inside.” he said stepping back holding the door open for her.  She thanked him and entered making sure to wipe her feet before crossing the threshold. It was a small home, but neat.  The banisters and little side table were very clean, there was pretty wall paper and newspaper clippings hung framed lovingly, with photos of the young man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, You’ve been in the paper?” she asked politely though she was honestly interested,  she couldn’t think of anyone she knew who had ever been in the paper.  Color bloomed across his face as Alastor coughed a little to try and cover his embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only a couple of times, I work at the radio station, when it opened I was interviewed and then when the radio show I host took off and started to gather fans I was interviewed again.” he said softly glancing at the clippings, there was a bashfulness about his little claim to fame she admired.  How many others would have immediately paraded those to her to impress her?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly I would have preferred they not be up, maybe in an album or something if they must be kept but my mother insisted.  That’s who you will be a companion for.” he explained Charlie looked at him and nodded that was sweet of him, despite how shy it made him he let them stay up for his mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s very kind of you, She must be very proud of what you’ve accomplished.” Charlie commented warmly as Alastor nodded leading her through an open doorway to the front room and offering her a seat,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My mother, Catherine is in very fragile health.  She weakens easily and requires attention I don’t have time to give her now that the show has gotten so popular and my schedule has changed.” he explained easily Charlie nodded</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That must be difficult, You must be very close to stay with her here instead of putting her in a home.” she said warmly Alastor nodded again there was that faint color, now she understood, he was a bashful type, not used to compliments maybe?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes well, she is my mother. She cared for me when I was a child and needed it, how could I leave her to someone else when she needs my care now?” he said clearly trying to sound tough  though that faint flush on his cheeks was still there that Charlie thought indicated she’d struck a chord.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are plenty of people who wouldn’t do that you know, for a lot of different reasons, I think you’re very kind.” she said warmly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want her to overwork herself but she will if I leave her to her own devices… Well, she is rather stubborn so what I need is someone who can be firm and keep her from overdoing it, and who can keep me apprised of her health.  For example, if she seemed more tired than usual if she needed to see a doctor, so on.” he explained Charlie nodded again, She could sort of sympathize with the woman.  Charlie hated to be idle even when she was ill and had been scolded more then once for being out of bed doing things when very ill as a child.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me guess, is she the type who won’t mention if she's not feeling well?” she asked lightly Alastor sighed, nodding a clear expression of exasperation and relief that Charlie understood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was the same as a child, I hated to bother anyone, so I know how it can be a danger you wouldn’t have to worry about that I’d keep you informed of her condition, I can cook and clean, I’m not the best cook but I can.” she said shifting taking out her resume and passing it to him,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t worked as a companion before but I have done cooking and cleaning before, I also worked in a shop for a while so I know how to deal with people.” she said hoping he would take her despite her limited experience,  Alastor looked over the page musingly before smiling and nodding</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well this all seems very good but honestly there only one real way to see if you’re the right fit for the job.” he said standing she shifted a little nervously there was something… the day of being harassed by potential employers suddenly flooded back, and she realised, she was a young woman alone in this man's house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what is it?” she squeaked out weakly Alastor surprised her by laughing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to introduce you to my mother and see if you get along obviously.  What did you think I was going to say?” he asked lightly,  Charlie let out a breath breaking into laughter and shaking her head now it was her turn to be embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry it’s been a long couple of days and some employers were making some… less than pleasant requests for me to get the job.” she admitted sheepishly Alastor nodded disgust crossing his face and, for an instant, something terrifying Charlie was sure of it, but it was gone so fast she wondered if she really had seen it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Unfortunately there are plenty of brutes out there more than happy to take advantage of a young woman desperate for work.” he said disapprovingly, “Just your good luck you found my ad then, I can assure you I have no such expectations, All I want is the best care for my Mother and honestly, that delightful chat we had on the tram is going a long way in your favor.  I know your gentle nature is honest and not a front for the interview.” he said pleased. Charlie beamed that was so sweet of him.  She was glad as well, that he wasn’t mad at her for making such an assumption.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well why don’t I take you up to meet her now hmm?” he suggested offering a hand to help her up.  She took it again filled with that same warmth and knowledge she was in the right place with the right person.  It wasn’t taking care of his mother he needed from her, she knew that deeply, though of course she would give the woman her best efforts and greatest care,  but something else was drawing her to this man specifically, something called to her telling her to help him, he was the one, he was…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor led her up the narrow staircase there was a door at the top of the stairs she showed her led to a bathroom, the next door was his room then turning and walking along the landing to the last door which was his mothers.  She smiled, this must be the room that opened onto the little balcony.  The house was long and thin just right for a small family, like an older son and his mother she supposed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knocked lightly on the door and at a soft sound opened the door allowing Charlie to step in first.  The first thing she noticed was the smell of flowers, each surface had a vase full of them, it seemed the woman was very fond of them, then the books.  Of course if she was often bed bound she must be an avid reader.  The décor was beautiful, Charlie could feel the money put into making the room as comfortable as possible.  This was a man who doted on his mother</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laying in the thick neatly made bed was a willowy woman with kind eyes and the gentlest smile on a gently lined face.  Dark almost black hair fell in wild curls but had been partially tamed to lay over her shoulder tied with a white ribbon.  She was propped up against thick pillows as her hands were folded neatly on a closed book, the marker indicating she was almost halfway through it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maman, I told you to put an ad in the paper so someone could keep you company now my work schedule has changed?” Alastor said with a gentle expression, something about it struck Charlie as so warm and genuine,  how strange he smiled often but this, it reached his eyes more, there was genuine joy here, She hadn’t even noticed the lack of it until she saw it now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I remember, I may not be as strong as I used to be but my mind is sharp as ever.” Catherine said, chiding him lightly and drawing a laugh from him, warmer, richer.  Not a polite reaction to social demands but honest laughter Charlie noticed the woman's eyes turn to her </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this her?” she asked Alastor nodded gesturing to Charlie who stepped over quickly settling as Alastor moved the chair beside the bed for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Ma’am, My name is Charlotte but you can call me Charlie if you like. It’s a delight to meet you.”  she told the woman, closer now she could see a tiredness in her eyes, Catherine was beautiful but frail, her nightgown hid it well but the woman sitting there was weak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Call me Catherine, Ma’am was for my mother.  Please forgive me for not standing, my legs aren’t as steady as I like them to be some days.” The woman's voice was strong at least that was good,  Charlie assured her it was ok before explaining the funny coincidence of having met Alastor before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well now, what are the odds of that.  I’m always charmed by that sort of thing, luck, fate I don’t know what you’d call it.  So you’re new to the city,  Your voice has a touch I recognize, May I guess you're from up north perhaps New York?” she asked politely Charlie nodded amazed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought so when I was younger my father travelled there and would take me and my mother with him if he was going to be there for a long time, it was a lovely place. I imagine it’s very different now, I haven’t been there in many years.” she said chuckling lightly Charlie smiled</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a photo book a friend gave me as a going away present so I could remember it.  I can bring it along for you to see if you like.” she offered warmly Catherine smiled</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I would be delighted dear, but I must ask, and be assured I don’t judge.” she said casting a quick glance up at Alastor who stifled a noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What brought you so far from your home?  It’s so far to come and your very young and charming, are you running from a man maybe?” she asked a wicked teasing gleam in her eye Charlie stared at the woman a moment stunned before laughing as Alastor bristled</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother!” he exclaimed quickly trying to apologize only to realise Charlie was giggling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodness I’m sorry that was just so unexpected.  Mm, No I’m not running from anything, I guess, I needed a change in my life, I didn’t feel like I was where I needed to be in New York.'' She said as honestly as possible, she knew not everyone would be as open as Ida about her feelings of needing to help others, the draw.  Even more so she didn’t want to explain that she was positive Alastor was the reason she had to come to New orleans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah I suppose it’s easier for young people to move about now a days but what about your family aren’t they worried?” Catherine asked, motherly concern brought on by how she knew she’d worry if Alastor had made such a decision.  Proud but so scared for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-oh well,  I don’t have any family really so It wasn’t too bad, and my friends and I will be writing letters.” she said quickly compassion on Catherines face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my dear, I apologize.  Well,  as you settle here I’m sure you’ll find a family here, blood isn’t the only thing that makes family.” she said with absolute certainty reaching to cover Charlies hand gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, Alastor thinks I need constant attention because I’m a frail old woman.” she started making Charlie give a very unlady like snort, while Alastor blustered a bit blushing at his mothers teasing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I may not be as strong as I used to be and today is not one of my better days but I’m not an invalid and I can take care of my-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maman.” Alastor spoke with a sharp worry only to fall silent as she sent him a censoring look,  Charlie had a feeling this was an argument they’d had before and thought that as kind as this woman was she was about to tell her she wasn’t needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can take care of myself.” Catherine continued, “However; I also know on days like today I need to rest, and there's no way of knowing when I’ll have a good day, so If you think you can handle helping me with the house on my good days and working without me on my bad days I’d be happy to have you as a companion.”  Charlie beamed brilliantly while Alastor relaxed a bit</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course Ma- uh Catherine I honestly believe I can do it.” Charlie said enthusiastically Catherine chuckled; she was just so eager.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, then I think for today that is settled,  Have you arranged a place to live?” Catherine asked Charlie nodded and told her a bit about the boarding house and how she already felt she had made friends there. Catherine nodded approvingly, a young lady should have friends and be able to enjoy her life as well as handle her responsibilities.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we’ll get along just fine, it’ll be nice to give my little fawn a chance to relax, maybe put his feet up for a little bit between Warehouse work and the radio.” Catherine said lightly Charlie smiled</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Little Fawn?” she asked, Alastor who was just returning to the room with a glass of water sputtered</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother you didn’t.” he said almost appalled Catherine blushed looking contrite </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… my dear you know it slipped out….” she said sheepishly,  now Charlie was all the more curious and Alastor sighed </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just a childhood nickname… seems no matter how old I get I’m still a child.” he muttered as if he felt like he should be mad but couldn’t muster it.  The dynamic between mother and son was really wonderful and Charlie couldn’t help being glad.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Theres no need to explain it’s quiet sweet.” Charlie assured though this only made Alastor turn a brighter red.  Charlie couldn’t help thinking that she looked forward to working with the woman.  If being her companion meant such nice conversation… and getting to see him again.  It would make it infinitely easier to figure out just how he needed help.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>